


Sleeping With A Friend

by wolfYLadysama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mentions of abusive, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: A betrayal like this could ruin a friendship: Harry was sleeping with his best friend's wife. Will everything work out in the end or will Harry lose everything? But for now he waits; waiting for her to one day be his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own the books or the movies of the Harry Potter series; I get_ ** **_nothing_ ** **_out of writing this except for the pleasure of writing this story._ **

**Summary:** **_A betrayal like this could ruin a friendship: Harry was sleeping with his best friend's wife. Will everything work out in the end or will Harry lose everything? But for now, he waits; waiting for her to one day be his._ **

**Pairing** **_[Harry Hermione] with a little [Ron Hermione]_ **

**Rated** **_M_ ** **_for adult situations, and mentions of abuse_ **

**ENJOY!**

She lay under him, her head thrown back as she arched her back pressing herself into his body that hovered above her own. She gasped and moaned as she withered in pleasure, her body covered in a light shin of sweat while her silky strands of hair pooled around her head in a dark halo of soft waves. Her hands that had a moment ago pleased him now gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin no doubt leaving red marks as she moved her hands to his arms. She was a beautiful goddess, her body a work of art and perfection.

He thrust into her willing body slowly building up speed with each thrust. He wanted nothing more than to take her hard and fast but wished to savor the feeling of being with her, to engrave her into his memory for each time she walked away she left saying this would be the last. But she always returned to him, always in need of something that Ron could never give her. Yet he knew that one day she would stop coming and she would be even farther out of his reach.

What they were doing was wrong, they knew this and yet they continued to take part in this wicked game, each one risking something to be together. She was risking her marriage while he was risking his friendship. But he loved her, he wished he would have figured that out before she married Ron, and then maybe it would be him that she came home to, it would be his ring she wore on her finger, and maybe then he'd be able to wake up next to her with her in his arms. Instead of the lonely life, he was living now; always waiting for her to return to him so that he could have her for the few minutes she allowed him to have.

He could feel her release approaching as her walls tightened around him. He leaned down capturing her lips in a deep kiss as he picked up the pace. Reaching between them he rubbed her clit, the action causing her to come, her release causing his own. He came with a trained groan while she cried out, the sound causing him to smirk as he pulled out of her and took off the used condom.

He rolled to the side pulling her close to him. She leaned against him, her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes both of them silent as he held her for the last few minutes she would be in his company. And like all the times before she pulled out of his grasp and quickly got dressed.

"This is the last time we do this Harry," she told him, refusing to look at him, even though she had been looking at him with lust only moments ago. She said this every time they did this and like every other time she came back. Even though he knew she had always come back to him he couldn't stop the dread that filled his heart at her words, but he refused to show them instead of choosing to enjoy these few moments he had with her.

He put on his pajama pants before sitting at the end of his bed as he watched her. He rolled his eyes as he watched her look for her underwear. He spotted the white lace underwear and quickly grabbed them. He said nothing as he held them towards her the action grabbing her attention. Maybe it was the look in his eyes but she glared at him heatedly as she ripped them from his grasp and quickly put them on followed by her tight jeans.

"I mean it this time," She said pulling on her button-up blouse. She sat at the edge of his bed as she buttoned the blouse before then slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her purse and jacket as she made her way to the door looking at the mirror to fix her makeup. She opened the door but didn't leave she seemed to be fighting with herself.

She turned to him and her eyes were filled with tears. He moved to her quickly, caressing her cheek as he searched her dark chestnut eyes. He kissed her, whipping away her tears as he did so. It was sweet and tender, and short-lived as Hermione pulled away.

"I can't do this anymore Harry, I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly, and then she was gone, he reached out calling her name as he tried to stop her but she was already gone. The front door slamming shut behind her as she disappeared out of sight.

He sighed making his way back to the bed, as he laid down he was welcomed by the scent of her favorite perfume: _Amber Blush_. He breathed in deeply the sweet aroma, the scent calming him as well as taking away the ache within his chest that bloomed within his heart whenever she left him.

He fell asleep dreaming of the woman he loved but would never be his. And that night he left the door unlocked, in the hope, she would return to him and choose him instead of Ron. He could love her the way she wanted, in ways Ron couldn't, everything that Ron couldn't he could do for her, and yet she continued to return to a loveless marriage leaving him without a heart and unable to move on because there was no one as perfect as she was.

That door remained unlocked always in the hope she would come walking in the way she did before. With every day that passed the hole in his chest grew double in size until he was completely consumed by his heartache. He was nothing more than a shell of the man he once was. He went through the motions of life but he didn't live, he stayed as far from them as he could, unable to watch _him_ continuously take what _he_ had for granted, he would give anything to have her, and yet _he_ continued to treat her as if she were worth less than what she deserved. He'd give anything to have her love and loyalty that _he_ had.


End file.
